Misunderstandings
by new moongirl
Summary: [royed] Havoc trys to get Roy to confess his feelings for Ed, but there are certain consequences for actions...including Edward. yaoi for Lunalunak


**WARNING!WARNING! THIS HAS EXPLICIT CONTENT!**

If you do not like yaoi then don't bother to read it, and the criticize me. My parents do enough of that, and I still haven't changed my mind.

I finally found time to write my chapter for Luna-lunak. I had almost totally forgotten! OMG! So sorry. But here it is.

I don not own FMA.

0000000000000

Now, Roy usually had infinite patience. He could wait out anybody, anything, and he never got unnecessarily mad.

Then again, Edward had always gotten reactions out of him that most others couldn't. Which was why, at that very moment, the Flame alchemist was releasing pent up rage on his book case, and pretending it was Jean Havoc.

Oh yes, he was going maul and maim Jean Havoc when he next saw him, draw out the torture for quite a while before letting him go out into the world with a unrecognizable face.

No one was supposed to touch, flirt with, or even _look_ at the Fullmetal alchemist in any sort of sexual way. This was his unspoken law, and Jean had broken it….to the point where he would kill the other man in his sleep. He was seriously considering it.

When he had walked out of his office for lunch, he had found a horny Jean attempting to molest and kiss Edward Elric, who was trapped between the desk and both of Jean's arms.

The elder Elric had not seemed all that pleased at his predicament, rather livid actually. At the time, Roy had just stared at them, while they stared back at him, Jean looking at him guiltily and Edward one of surprise and mortification.

At that time, he had simply coughed and told them to please take it out side, and he was going home for the rest of the day so please tell Riza. He was not feeling well at the moment.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Riza at Havoc and Ed.

"Well," said Jean, "We set it up so that I looked like I was interested in Edo here and was about to molest him."

Edward remained silent and gloomy. Roy hadn't even looked mad when Havoc had practically assaulted him. Just surprised, and then he had said to take it outside! He didn't believe what the rest of them said, there was no way that Roy was interested in him.

"YOU EFFING IDIOT!" Riza was screaming again, "REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS???"

Havoc tried to think back and came up with nothing.

"Jean, the last time you did this, Roy ended up drinking himself into the ground for a whole week. He's a very sensitive person when it comes to love…especially love and Ed."

Havoc suddenly remembered…then shuddered. "I was trying to forget that. Once he came out of his drunken stupor, he almost burned me to death, but Maes stopped him."

Hawkeye nodded sagely. "Imagine what he's going to do to you now." Havoc looked ready to skip the country.

"But he really needs to ask Ed out! Now that he's older, Edward is getting a lot of female and male attention."

Ed sighed, it was like he wasn't even here. And what was all of this crap they were spouting? He had wanted to do was see if Roy was interested and then figure out what to do from there. He found the Colonel attractive and he was absolutely sure that it was because he had squashed his sexual drive for what, seven years?

After channeling everything into searching for the philosophers stone, all his drive had no where to go. So he supposed it was just his libido begging for attention. Roy _was_ dead sexy, and intelligent, and caring when he wanted to be...and…well he'd stop there.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Roy pulled on some baggy ragged jeans and a skin tight black t-shirt. What he usually wore around the house on his days off. He didn't bother to look in the mirror. He hair would have to stay messier then it usually was. He was miserable, and when he was miserable nothing matter to him. He quickly went and got his comfort food: ramen. He needed comfort.

It was really good, he hadn't had it in a while, and booze was off limits, he hadn't liked the results of last time he had dunk when upset. Roy sat down in front of his TV, before he spilled his bowl of noodles, and began flipping channels.

He needed to stay calm and relaxed. He would also _not_ kill Havoc. He would have to live with the fact that Jean had beat him one more time. This was the second time Jean had gotten someone he had wanted desperately, someone he thought he might even be able to love.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Riza knocked at Mustangs door, the TV could be heard inside, and there was the sound of shuffling before the door swung open, presenting a causal and gloomy Roy.

He motioned them in, Jean walked in hesitantly, Ed cautiously, and Riza marched them in with a gun.

Roy didn't comment, or notice anyone other than Riza. She was the one who had pulled him out of his funk before.

The first thing Ed noticed when he walked into the living room, were the empty bowls that smelled of ramen. There where six of them, all lined up perfectly before the couch, all twelve chopsticks facing the exact same way.

Roy walked past them, and lay down on his couch, his gloomy aura darkening the room. Maybe Roy _was_ interested.

Riza gave Edward a meaningful look. She knew that Edward could love Roy back, he just had to get to know him better…and maybe feel the way Roy could make love to him. Riza had done so once. Roy had offered for it just to be sex, and she had needed on outlet, so she said yes. It had been the best sex she had ever experienced. Though that was back when she had just joined the military, and she was now, secretly with Havoc. Which was why he was here. She had threatened to break off the engagement and withhold sex.

Ed cleared his throat uncertainly. Havoc shifted and fidgeted, trying to look anywhere but at Roy.

"Jean has something to tell you Roy." Riza wanted to get this over with so that everyone, including her self could be happy.

"um…sorry Roy, but I wasn't really coming onto Fullmetal here…I was just trying to pressure you into asking him out…you see…cause…."

Havoc never finished his sentence, because he found himself flying in the air, and hitting a wall. Roy had punched him really hard. He was positive that his jaw was broken. He tried to move it…yup…defiantly broken.

Roy picked Jean up and threw him out the door. Riza followed. (not thrown, she walked out herself) and left Edward inside.

Ed had never known Roy to be violent. There had been the fire, and the snaps, but he realized that he had never seen Mustang truly mad or hit anyone with such force.

Roy had managed to sneak up behind him, and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. So Jean and Fullmetal had played him, huh? Well, Ed would have to be punished for tricking him, wouldn't he?

Ed shivered when Mustang smiled against the flesh of his neck. He yelped at the harsh bite that was administered right after. A warm tongue darted out to smooth the pain away, leaving the spot wet and sensitive as the suddenly cold air of the apartment caressed him bare skin.

Roy 's hands were moving, one up to his nipples and the other drawing slow circles across his stomach.

Edward didn't have to power to stop him even if he had wanted to. This was nice, enjoyable, even the harsh bite had been arousing. Roy placed open-mouthed kisses all down the slender neck in front of him, relishing the way Ed moaned as he nibbled on his earlobe. Roy tweaked a nipple, making the blond gasp at the sensation.

The hand that had been drawing circles slid down to the top of the leather pants Edward always wore. He knew that they were probably becoming to tight for the others liking, but he had to punish his blond, right? He hand kept going down to front of the slick pants, and started massaging through the material eliciting some more of those delicious moans that were becoming addictive. Roy had moved to the other side of Edward's neck, lavishing it with kisses and a harsh bite that drew a bit of blood. Edward was his, and he had to learn that. No one else was allowed to touch Ed like he was touching him now. He made sure that he had marked that tantalizing neck. Not even a turtle necked shirt would be able to hide the way he was going to claim Edward tonight.

Edward was going insane. There were too many pleasurable sensations. He was panting heavily. The hand at his crotch squeezed harshly, drawing a half moan half scream from the back of his throat. He heard a rip, and realized that Mustang had ripped his shirt off to remove it. He found that he didn't care that he was down one shirt. He whined and bucked into that wonderfully talented hand, begging for more. He waned those pants off they were tight and quickly becoming sticky as pre-come and sweat gathered on the skin of his thighs and other places.

Roy slipped off his own shirt, pressing his torso against the smaller one in front of him. He grinded he erection against Edwards perfect, tight ass. There was nothing you could hide with leather pants. They stuck like glue on hot days. The bulge in the front of Edwards pants twitched as Roy traced the tip of his erection with a single finger.

Roy was having fun torturing his pet. He pulled out the braid with his teeth, allowing the hair to become plastered to Edward's sweat slickened back. Roy unbuckled Edwards tight pants, and pulled them down to mid-thigh. He wasn't surprised when Edwards erection popped out, it was almost impossible to wear underwear with leather. Unless it was thong. Maybe he could get Edward to wear one of those one day. Roy smirked when Ed bucked forward, unknowingly creating friction for Roy's own arousal. They had been standing this whole time, so Roy pushed his blond chibi against the wall.

Now facing him, Edward's face flushed, and eye's full of passion, Roy's member gave a hard throb. He ignored it and went back to the task of bringing Edward to orgasm. Which he did, after fifiteen more minutes of unthinkable erotic pleasure. The picture of Edward coming against his wall, back arching, fingers bruising his biceps was enough to make the older man come right in his pants. Which he did, while kissing Edward's lips possessively, effectively silencing both their screams.

Edward fell limp in Roy's arms, sated beyond belief. Roy was _very_ good.

Roy picked up Edward on shaky legs and carried him to bad, his jeans really need a wash. The inside was slicked with cooling semen, and his front had splatters on the outside. He swiped a finger across his stomach, Edwards come glistening on his finger. Edward watched as Roy tasted him. It was bitter, but strangely pleasing.

Roy slipped out of his pants, he always went commando at home, and stripped off the rest of Edward's pants. He climbed on top of the bed and straddle the younger male. He wasn't done yet, he was going to make Edward come more than once tonight, and Edward would not be able to walk tomorrow if he had any say in the matter.

After all, Edward was his, and only his, his claim on the blond was going to be as obvious as could be for the next few days. He smirked down at the young man he was straddling.

"What do you think of handcuffs?" he asked before pulling Edwards hands above his hands and securing them. This was going to be a long and pleasurable night for the both of them.

**0000000000**

There you go Luna! I finally wrote to story I promised you. I'm very pleased with how it turned out. I think it was better than the other lime I had in Ice Alchemist. What do you think?

Love you all! Again, I'm sorry it took so long. bows gomen!

_-newmoongirl_


End file.
